


narudar

by wrennette



Series: jangobi week 2021 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, DON'T COPY OR REPOST TO ANOTHER SITE, Planet Geonosis (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Jango could admit when he'd fucked up. He'd thought Dooku was fully engaged in monologuing at Kenobi. It had seemed like a good time to terminate his contract - and his employer. Dooku, unfortunately, wasn't as unaware as Jango might have hoped.Narudar (noun):temporary ally - specifically your enemy's enemy, where both sides know this is an alliance of convenience and not a lasting pact.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Jango Fett, Jango Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: jangobi week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141214
Comments: 28
Kudos: 215
Collections: Jangobi Week





	narudar

**Author's Note:**

> for jangobiweek day four: forced to work together

Jango could admit when he'd fucked up. He'd thought Dooku was fully engaged in monologuing at Kenobi. It had seemed like a good time to terminate his contract - and his employer. Dooku, unfortunately, wasn't as unaware as Jango might have hoped.

Dooku's red saber hissed to life, deflecting Jango's blaster bolts. Jango growled. He'd killed Jedi before. It had been a while, but he remembered well how to fight a Force user, no matter the colour of their blade. The trick was to fire as a distraction, then get close enough to engage physically. His beskar'gam was durasteel, which offered no protection against a lightsaber user, but once he attacked, he was well aware the only way out of this alive was to kill Dooku. 

Jango didn't quite forget about Kenobi as he engaged Dooku, but he dismissed him as a lower priority. Kenobi was rather well restrained after all. Or at least, he was well restrained until one of the shots Dooku deflected ricocheted into the base of the containment field, setting the mechanism hissing and sparking. 

An invisible hand closed around Jango's throat, and the ricochet was the least of his worries as he scrabbled against the hold that lifted him from his feet. His vision darkened, and he had a brief, sharp moment of panic, of realizing he was overmatched, and then he was clattering to the floor as Dooku was dashed back against the wall by a shove of impossible force. Or rather, Force. 

Dazed, Jango let himself be hauled to his feet by the bound hands of the Jedi, then led, staggering, from the room. Awareness brightened as his blood oxygenated. He coughed, all but dragged in the Jedi's wake. 

"Your ship?" Kenobi hissed quietly, shoving them into a shadowed alcove as a handful of Geonosians zipped by. Jango's mind still felt jumbled between the adrenaline and the asphyxiation. Ship. Right. Getting off planet would be a good idea, and there was no way the Jedi's captors had left him a functional starfighter. 

Jango forced himself to map out the best route, then paused. "We need to get Boba first," Jango rasped, and the Jedi's jaw dropped. 

"You let - you know what. Yes. We need to get your son first. Are you fucking insane?" Kenobi hissed, sounding about a half second from full-blown hysteria. Jango didn't blame him. It wasn't feeling like a particularly good decision on his part, allowing Boba off the ship. "Where will he be?"

"I left him in the suite Tyrannus lets me use," Jango said, hoping that Boba had actually stayed there. 

"Alright, alright," Kenobi said, clearly still a bit panicked. "You'll have to lead the way, and if you leave me behind - well, I don't have much to threaten you with at the moment, but I'll think of something." Jango snorted, but nodded, grimacing slightly at the tenderness in his neck. 

"Considering I've just burned my bridges pretty well with the Seps, and I can't go back to Manda'yaim, it's in my best interests to make nice with the Republic just now, so I'll be on my best behavior," Jango said. Kenobi hummed, eyes slitting half-closed for a moment. 

"Corridor is clear, we should move," Kenobi said quietly, and with a nod, Jango pushed past him into the hallway. They moved quick and careful through the labyrinthine passages, dodging into branching pathways and alcoves when they heard or sensed others on their route. It took far longer than Jango would have liked to reach the suite, but the door was closed, and it didn't look like there'd been any fighting in the hall. 

Stepping up to the door, Jango rapped out the coded knock he'd taught Boba when he started bringing him off Kamino. There was the quiet sound of small footsteps within, then the door locks disengaging. Jango made a mental note to work on that with the kid, provided they got out of this safely.

"Time to go Boba, quick and quiet," Jango directed firmly, when the door cracked open. He signalled with his hands, the signs he'd taught Boba as a secondary identification measure. The door hissed closed again, and there was a rustling of sound behind the door. Shortly, it opened again, and Boba slipped out with his pistol in his hand and his pack on his back. Jango nodded with quiet pride. "Stay behind me," Jango said, then glanced at the Jedi. "You take sweep." 

Kenobi nodded. His expression was hard, businesslike. Jango nodded in turn, hoping this wouldn't end up being a mistake on his part. Even unarmed, the Jedi would be a dangerous combatant.

They moved as quickly and quietly as they could, and Jango began to hope they'd slip out of the nest without attracting attention. Almost as soon as that thought crossed his mind, the Jedi let out a quiet sound of dismay. Jango quickly toggled his HUD to see what was going on behind them without turning his head, and swallowed thickly to see Kenobi turned and extending his hands, pushing a Geonosian sharply into the ceiling. 

The bug dropped their disruptor with an aggravated clicking of their mandibles, and Kenobi jerked one hand towards his chest. The weapon flew into Kenobi's still bound hands, and the Jedi took hold and fired in a single smooth motion. The Geonosion went still, and Kenobi quietly lowered it to the floor. For a long moment, the three of them held very still. 

"Fuck," Kenobi breathed out, and waved them toward the walls. Jango squashed himself behind a protrusion barely wide enough to count as cover, and then he heard the rushing of wings. Jango cursed, looking back over his shoulder. A Geonosian could fly faster than he could run. Making a break for it wouldn't help much; even if Kenobi stayed back to cover Jango and Boba's retreat, he'd quickly be overwhelmed. It took a fair number of Geonosians to make that much noise on the wing, and while it looked like Kenobi knew how to shoot, Jango doubted a blaster was his primary weapon, which was a weakness Jango couldn't really do anything about, since he didn't exactly have a spare jetii'kad in his pocket. 

For a moment Jango contemplated sending Boba ahead. But the idea of Boba going alone made his heart clench with fear. His boy was still small and light enough it wouldn't be impossible for an adult Geonosian to just pick him up, fly off with him. And there was too great a chance that Dooku had already put bounties on all three of them. 

"Let them get close," Jango said quietly. He saw Kenobi nod minutely. Gently, Jango pressed Boba back behind him. They wouldn't take his son until he was dead. 

The humming of wings grew louder. Jango made a few adjustments to his HUD, ensuring he'd see anyone trying to come at them from the other direction. While he didn't need the help of targeting software most of the time, in situations like this, where there were enough targets that a hunter could get a bit trigger happy it helped him save the charges on his blasters, and with all the shooting he was going to need to do, he'd need every charge he had. 

In the dim light of the hive, the Geonosians were well camouflaged. Jango could still pick them out readily with his heat and motion sensors. He waited until they were practically overhead before starting to fire, and the Jedi had waited on Jango's first shot before bringing their stolen disrupter to bear. The two weapons sounded in steady cadence, the Geonosians firing more wildly overhead. 

When any of the Geonosians dropped a blaster, Kenobi would tug it over, stockpiling the spare weapons. A wise move, and not one Jango had anticipated. He hadn't imagined a Jedi would be much of a shot at all, but Kenobi seemed to hit center mass every time he pulled the trigger, and Jango was self aware enough to appreciate that sort of skill, even if it was a Jedi that showed it.

Kenobi tossed their current weapon with enough strength and accuracy to knock a Geonosian out of the air when its charge ran dry, and picked up another from the stockpile he'd amassed. There was barely a pause in his rate of fire. Jango's appreciation grudgingly ticked up a notch. 

Jango had cycled new charge packs into both his pistols by the time they cleared the corridor of Geonosians. They held still for a moment, and Jango could barely hear anything save his own ragged breathing. His heart raced with the adrenaline pumping through his system. Just as he was about to tell the Jedi they should go, Kenobi crouched, undoing their belt and unwinding the sash beneath. Deftly they gathered their stockpile of disrupters up, and Jango knew he was very much in trouble.

"Ready," Kenobi said quietly, and Jango nodded, turning and leading the way. They ran into a couple smaller patrols of Geonosians, but thankfully no more large groups before Jango could see the hangar where he'd parked his ship. Unfortunately, there was a good number of Geonosians swarming over it, trying to gain access. Fortunately, he'd retrofitted a number of useful security systems on his ship.

"Pick them off at will," Jango directed, then began fiddling with the controls on his vambraces. The turrets of the ship swivelled, and the Geonosians fluttered up in surprise. Kenobi began firing, but before the bugs could focus wholly on the Jedi, Jango began firing with the ship's guns, targeting using the systems linked to his HUD. It wasn't particularly stealthy, the ship's guns echoing off the rock formations. "As soon as I get the ship open, Boba, you get inside and you get on the guns. Kenobi and I will make sure the bugs haven't left any surprises." 

"Yes Buir," Boba said seriously, and Jango's heart ached a bit that he had to ask things like this of his child. Since they were going to have to lay low for a bit anyway, he figured they'd find someplace nice and quiet, where Boba could just play and be a kid for a bit longer. Until then - he couldn't help but be a little proud of how steady Boba was despite the absolute clusterfuck of a situation they were in. 

Jango pushed away his guilt - there'd be plenty of time to deal with that later. He started the unlocking sequence, he and Kenobi covering one another and Boba. Boba didn't wait until the ramp was fully down before diving into the ship and clattering up to the cockpit. The interface with Jango's HUD flickered, and he turned the guns over to the ships control. He circled one direction, Kenobi in the other, quickly but carefully checking for tracking devices or explosives. 

"Clear," Kenobi reported when they met back up at the ramp. Jango nodded - he hadn't found anything either. 

"Let's go," Jango said, and side by side they paced up into the belly of the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @wrennette on tumblr and dreamwidth, feel free to come say hi!


End file.
